Transformers: New world
by Transformersfanfictionwriter
Summary: When a teen named Artemis ends up on Cybertron in a new continuity, will she be able to help overthrow Galvatron and his evil decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

On a summer day on the planet Earth, in a small town, a 17-year-old red-haired girl-the hair goes just past her ears-is sitting on her bed, bored. Her parents are out for the day, and she doesn't have anything to do.

"Ugh…it is totally not fair! She overact-" Suddenly, her very bitter complaints are cut short by a loud-and I mean LOUD-crash, followed by the crunch of metal.

"What in the world?" She wonders, hurrying to the front door and looking outside. To her sock she sees a giant robot: It's short but slender in build, with a purple and black paintjob. It also has two black metal wings sticking out from the sides, and on each wing, is a menacing-looking symbol, which is a brighter purple than the rest of the robot. It hears her gasp, and turns to look in her direction, a smirk crossing its face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" It asks in clear English, and upon hearing English come out of the robot's mouth, the girl just faints. The robot picks her up-careful not to crush her-then speaks into a communicator.

"Soundwave, do me a favor and tell Lord Galvatron that I've got her. Also, I need a space bridge, like, now." In response to this, a cold, emotionless, and metallic voice is heard.

"Acknowledged." A huge swirling green vortex appears-bigger than the robot-and the force of the vortex starts to rip up concrete. The robot vanishes into the vortex with the girl, and the vortex then closes, leaving a mess.

Quite some time later, the girl wakes up with a groan.

"Ugh…what happened?" She wonders, sitting up a little. But before she can say or do anything else, she notices a group of 6 robots watching her, and she screams before scrambling backwards frantically. But suddenly, she can't go any further back. She is confused, and looks to see what's preventing her. To her horror, she sees there's a slim metal collar around her neck, with several buttons on it. Attached to the collar is an energy chain, the other end of which is attached to a machine.

"W-what's going on here?" She asks, fear evident in her voice, as her gaze travels over the robots, noting what each one looks like:

In the front are two robots, one being a light purple and gray with a large orange gun on one arm, and that menacing purple symbol on the end of the barrel of the gun. As for the bot next to him, he's similar to the robot who kidnapped her, only taller, and his colors are red and white instead of purple and black. Behind them, are two more robots, one black and dark gray, and very small in stature. Next to this female-looking bot, is a larger bot, who is very boxy-looking, and has a robotic bird on his shoulder. Behind these two, are two more bots, looking exactly alike except for color, one being blue and black with some silver, the other being- she freezes when she sees the purple and black paintjob.

"You're that robot who kidnapped me!" She practically squeaks, and he snickers, pushing his way past the other robots, most of whom look annoyed about this, except for the boxy blue one.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to ya squishy?" At this, the girl is angry, but is too scared to say anything. However, right then, the gray-and-purple robot grabs the other robot by the wing, and effortlessly tosses him aside.

"Skywarp, what have I told you about speaking to prisoners BEFORE I've integrated them?" The dark purple robot, who had landed in a pile of scrap metal, utters a muffled reply:

"You said not to do it Lord Galvatron."

"Exactly! So shut up before I blow your idiotic head off!" He roars, and Skywarp nods quickly. There are snickers from the other robots, except for the blocky blue one, who, again, just stands there with a blank expression, and the red and white robot, who snorts and twitches his wings.

"Condescending fool."

"Shut up Starscream." Galvatron orders, then turns in the girl's direction, who had managed to stand up, despite the chain restricting her movement. Before he can say anything though, she demands to know what's going on, her voice shaking slightly. When he hears that, he smiles- but it's more of a cruel smirk.

"Ah, so you want to know what's going on, do you Artemis?" When she hears her name, she looks startled.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, my dear Artemis, I know everything about you-your past, what you really are, everything." She looks to him like she thinks he's crazy, all the while thinking:

_ What the heck is he talking about, and how am I going to get myself out of this crazy situation...wait. _

She sees Skywarp is standing near the machine her chain is connected to, almost leaning on the only button on the control panel. Getting an idea, she flicks a piece of scrap metal him, hitting him between the eyes. He yelps and falls sideways in surprise, his elbow joint hitting the button by accident. Instantly, the chain disappears and Artemis is out the door within a moment, which had been left open by Starscream. Right away, she hears Galvatron yelling at his troops to chase her, which they do. Lucky for her, most of them are too big to see her, so they're basically running around like idiots trying to find her-except for the female, who's the smallest one here, and is scanning the room for her. She finally sees Artemis attempting to escape down the hallway, and runs after her. As she chases the human, a rumbling noise is heard, quickly followed by an explosion that rocks the base-as well as brings down half the wall. Artemis quickly uses this makeshift exit, and runs for it.

"You fools! After her!" Galvatron yells, and then pauses.

"On 2nd thought, Skywarp, go check on Shockwave."

"But-"

"NOW!" He roars, sending the small purple jet skittering away down the hallway. Galvatron then runs after his troops, who are trying to find the human girl in the virtual sea of other robots in the area-notably, none of which have that menacing symbol. A chase ensues once the ones under Galvatron's command spot Artemis, but it doesn't last very long. Soon, Starscream has her cornered, a weapon pointed at her chest.

"Don't try to run, or I, the glorious Starscream, will- Huh?" A long and drawn-out honk splits the air, and they both cover their ears. Suddenly though, the noise stops, and is replaced by the sound of gunfire. Starscream groans in frustration as he runs to fight, this thought running through his mind:

_There goes my chance for Lord Galvatron to not blame me for something! Ugh! I should be the leader of the decepticons! _

Once he's gone, Artemis peeks out of the alleyway where he'd trapped her, and this is what she sees: A fight is going on between Galvatron's group and a group of robots she's never seen before with red symbols. The blue seeker and Starscream are shooting at a cat-like robot, who is snarling and biting at their ankles. The female robot is throwing blades at a huge blue robot, who proceeds to rip up part of the metal pavement and throw it at her. She shrieks loudly and quickly disappears into the shows, and he chases after her. As for Galvatron, he's fighting a white robot that's slightly smaller than he is. Galvatron is pummeling on him, and he's already wounded, leaking a strange pink/purple fluid. Artemis's eyes are wide with shock and horror at the battle scene, but suddenly hears the squeal of tires. She looks in the direction the sound came from, and sees a red and black vehicle there. She then sees the door open, and hears a male voice.

"Better get in quick!" She does so, only to be surprised when she sees there's no one inside.

"Who's driving this thing-" She begins, but screams when the wheel suddenly jerks left as the vehicle starts to move at a high speed.

"Sorry miss! You're gonna be in for a bumpy ride! And a high-speed one!" That same male voice tells her, she just nods as her fingers grip the seat. The vehicle races over the terrain, but she keeps her eyes shut. Eventually, the wheel jerks right and the tires skid and squeal as the vehicle comes to a stop.

"Ugh….I think I'm gonna be sick."


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy sparkplugs Orion! What happened?" A voice asks, but the car's doors open and Artemis stumbles out, hand over her mouth. After a moment, she looks up, only to see a big red robot is looking down at her.

"Aghhh!" She screeches, hiding behind a nearby pillar.

"Oh dear, I think I may have frightened it." The red robot says, then the sound of moving parts can be heard for a moment, then the voice Artemis heard earlier in the car can be heard.

"No duh. And I think it might be a female."

"A female HUMAN, Orion." The robot answers, she peeks out a little, only to see that the car had been replaced by a red and black robot, smaller than the other.

"Why the scrap does that matter Perceptor?!" Orion demands, but before Perceptor can say anything, the sound of two sets of wheels can be heard. The two turn to look at the entrance, and Artemis peeks out some more, looking curious. After a moment, two vehicles enter the room, one white, one blue. The white one's door opens, and the cat-like robot seen biting the two jet's ankles earlier pops out. Perceptor walks over, looking concerned.

"Any wounded Omega?"

"That can wait." A male voice answers, and the car starts to shift and change-to transform. Artemis gasps quietly, peeking out more, as she watches this happen. Soon the transformation is complete, and in the white vehicle's place, is the robot she saw fighting Galvatron before. The blue car transforms too, revealing the blue robot she saw fighting the female earlier.

"Where is the Human?" Omega asks, a slow and angry growl appearing in his voice. Artemis gulps a little, but comes out from behind the pillar.

"I'm right here." She says, but Omega storms over, then bends down to her level.

"How did you get to this planet?!" He demands, and she takes a step back in fear.

"Galvatron's group kidnapped me-I-I don't know why I'm here either, I swear." She replies, he looks to her for a moment, skepticism and distrust in his eyes, before the skepticism fades.

"Very well. How did you escape?"

"W-well, this collar around my neck was attached to a machine by some sort of energy chain, and one of the robots was almost leaning on the release button, so I threw a piece of scrap metal at him-he fell on the button." She replies, and Orion snickers.

"That must have been Skywarp!"

"Yeah, that's right." Artemis replies, looking up at him. He smiles down at her, but Omega turns and starts to leave the room.

"Omega, where are you going?! You're wounded-" Perceptor starts to say, but Omega cuts him off.

"I need time to think. Orion, you explain to her." He says, and then walks out a door Artemis hadn't noticed previously. Once he's gone, she looks up at Orion again.

"Explain? What does he mean?"

"I suspect he means that he wants Orion to explain who we are, and what this is all about." Perceptor suggests, he's now tending a wound on the blue robot, who's just staring off into space and flinching in pain now and then.

"Sounds good to me." Orion says, and then bends down to her level-he doesn't have to bend very far because he's smaller than the rest of the robots.

"My name is Orion Pax. That robot over there-the red one-is Perceptor, he's our medic. The bot he's treating is Twintwist." He suddenly lowers his voice, leaning closer to her.

"I advise you don't make him mad. He's a little crazy." Artemis blinks at him, and he just laughs.

"I'm just kidding." Just then, the cat-like robot comes over and sniffs her.

"Awww, a kitty-bot!" She says, petting his head.

"What's his name?"

"That's Ravage, he was originally part of Galvatron's group of crazies, but was severely damaged in battle and left for scrap, so we took him in." Perceptor answers from over by Twintwist.

"So what's the deal with that Omega guy?" She asks, still petting Ravage.

"That 'Omega guy' is our leader, Omega prime. Show a little respect." He snaps back, but Orion speaks up.

"Hey, give her a little 'ceptor! He wasn't exactly polite to her either! By the way…" He looks back to her.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Artemis. But I have a question. Why…why are you guys and Galvatron's group fighting?" She asks, and Twintwist suddenly stands up.

"Because Galvatron is an insane tyrant!" He snarls, then turns and storms out of the room.

"Twintwist, wait! I'm not finished repairing your wound!" Perceptor yelps, running after him, leaving them alone.

"What was that about?" Artemis asks, looking and sounding confused.

"Heck if I know, I've never heard him speak before." Orion answers, sounding just as confused.

"So why are you fighting?" She questions, tilting her head.

"Well…Twintwist was right. Galvatron is insane, and a tyrant. A long time ago, before I was even sparked, he took over the planet. Now, he murders anyone who gets in his way. He'd do that to us too, if he could find our base." He answers, and Artemis's eyes shrink.

"Oh geez…How did he take over?"

"I have no clue, every time I ask, no one answers." He replies, she looks confused but nods.

"Alright, tell me about Galvatron's group."

"I'm glad you asked, I've been compiling data on each decepticon." He tells her as he picks her up and heads for a computer in the corner of the room.

"Decepticon?"

"That's what they call themselves. We call ourselves autobots." He replies, setting her down on the desk and booting up the computer. Soon, a file comes up and he opens it up-an image of Galvatron appears. Text under the picture reads: "Decepticon leader, insane and highly dangerous, ruler of Cybertron, Armed with fusion cannon."

"Fusion cannon? That sounds bad…"

"Yeah, it is. It can blow something-even a transformer-to atoms on its highest setting." He replies, and she gulps.

"Y-yikes…" He notices her nervousness, and quickly goes to the next image. It's of Starscream this time, and this is what the text says: "Starscream. 2nd in command of the decepticons. Backstabber. 1st of the seeker trio."

"Seeker trio...Oh, I did see two other jet cons there, one of them being Skywarp."

"Yeah, He's one of the trio too."

"Why did you label Starscream a backstabber?"

"He's always ranting about how he should be leader instead of Galvatron."

"Ohhhh."

"Next!" He changes the image, and this time it's Skywarp. The text reads: "Skywarp. Incompetent. 2nd of the seeker trio."

"Incompetent is right." Artemis mutters, and they both laugh. Soon, he changes the image again, and it's the blue jet con. The text reads: "Thundercracker. Has doubts about the decepticon cause. 3rd of the seeker trio."

"He has doubts? Why does he stay then?"

"I think he's afraid of being killed by Galvatron."

"Oh….I don't blame him." She replies, thinking:

_Poor guy._..

Orion changes the image again, this time it's of the blocky blue decepticon. The text reads: "Soundwave. Fiercely loyal. Galvatron's communications chief."

"He's creepy-looking." Artemis mutters, Orion nods in agreement.

"He doesn't talk either."

"I wonder why."

"Heck if I know." He replies, changing the image to that of the female decepticon. The text reads: "Nightbird. Silent but deadly."

"So she could sneak up on someone without them knowing it? Yikes! She's like a ninja!"

"She can turn invisible too." He tells her, and she looks nervous. He changes the image, to that of a big purple one-eyed con, and the text reads: "Shockwave. Decepticon scientist. Obsessed with logic."

"Huh, I didn't see him there, but I did hear Galvatron tell Skywarp to go check on him after an explosion."

"One of his projects must have blown up in his face."

"I wonder what he was working on." She says, sounding nervous.

"Whatever it was, it's ash now." He points out, but just then, Perceptor comes back in.

"Where have you been?" Orion asks, turning his head towards the door.

"Trying to treat Twintwist, and trying to talk some sense into our leader."

"Any luck?" Artemis asks, he shakes his head.

"No. but I do have a question for you Artemis." He answers, walking over.

"Huh? What is it?"

"May I take a look at your collar? I am curious as to its function, and I may find a way to remove it." He replies.

"Alright, go ahead." She replies, and he picks her up and takes her to his desk on the other side of the room.

"Excellent." He then starts to fiddle with the collar. After a few minutes, a recording is heard:

"Decepticon energy signature required to remove collar." After the recording ends, an electric shock runs through the collar, and Artemis screeches loudly and her hands start to scrabble at her neck. Orion looks up in shock, and then runs over.

"Shut it off! It's hurting her!"

"I know that! And I'm trying!" He snaps back at Orion. After a moment, the electricity shuts off. Artemis breathes heavily, hands still at her neck, a look of fear on her face.

"Are you ok?" Orion asks, picking her up.

"I-I think so." She replies, but just then, the door bangs open, and Omega enters, closely followed by Twintwist.

"What is going on in here!?" The prime roars, and they all flinch.

"Sir, I was inspecting Artemis's collar, and I discovered that decepticon energy was needed to remove it. In the process, I also discovered that an autobot attempting to remove will cause her severe pain." Perceptor answers, and the prime looks mildly curious.

"I see. Were you able to discover the collar's function?"

"Yes, I was. It enables her to be able to breathe here on Cybertron. So even if I could remove it, it would kill her."

"Scrap!" Orion curses and Artemis looks down at her feet for a moment before speaking.

"I can't stay here." At this, all the autobots look down at her.

"What do you mean?" Omega asks, arms folded against his chest.

"Just what I said, for all I or any of you know, the cons could have put a tracking device in this collar, and I don't want to jeopardize what you're trying to do. Plus, I'm sure my parents are worried about me by now." She replies, and Omega snorts.

"How do you intend to get back to your planet?"

"The cons have a space bridge." Twintwist says suddenly, and everyone turns to look at him.

"That's true, or how else would they have gotten Artemis here in the first place?" Orion comments, and Omega looks thoughtful.

"Very well. Orion, escort Artemis to the con base, and do not allow yourselves to be seen."

"Yes sir!" Orion says, and they head for the door.

"Oh, and Orion?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir." He replies, and the two leave. Soon, they're sneaking their way through the streets of Cybertron, trying to avoid being seen by ordinary citizens. After a while, they reach the con base, see the seeker trio attempting to repair the hole in the wall.

"I don't have time for this!" Starscream screeches, and Thundercracker glares at him, looking annoyed.

"May I remind you that Galvatron will blow our heads off if we don't get this fixed?"

"We?! I've been doing all the work!" Skywarp complains.

"Shut up!" The other two both yell, and Artemis turns to Orion.

"How are we supposed to get in?"

"I know a way, follow me, but be really quiet." He replies, before turning and running towards the base.

"Quiet. Got it." She murmurs to herself, and then runs after him, trying to be quiet as possible. Soon, she catches up with him, and sees a ladder leading up on the wall of the base.

"Climb up on my back, I can't climb and carry you at the same time." He tells her, she nods and does so. He then starts to climb, Artemis hanging on for dear life. After a few minutes, he reaches the roof, and sets her down.

"Now, there should be a trapdoor around here somewhere…" He murmurs, looking around for it. Artemis notices a metal handle sticking up from the roof, and calls to him.

"Is this it?"

"Yep!" He says, pulling the trapdoor open and picking her up.

"Now, I'm going to jump down, but don't worry, it's not a very long fall."

"G-got it." She replies, and he jumps down, his feet hitting the floor with a clang. They stay still to make sure no one heard, and then Orion puts Artemis down.

"Let's move." They hurry off, sneaking through the halls. After a while, they hear voices from a nearby room. They look at each other, and then sneak closer to try and hear better. They first thing they hear is Galvatron's voice:

"What was the damage to Project Dinobot Shockwave?"

"Project Dinobot has suffered a temporary setback Lord Galvatron, but it will not take very long to get the project back on track."

When this has been said, the two look at each other, and then start to whisper.

"Project Dinobot? Must be what Shockwave was working on before."

"Guess what it wasn't destroyed after all. Shouldn't we do something Orion?"

"We should. Common, follow me." He whispers, and sneaks off, her following him. They sneak onto the rafters above the two cons, who are still talking. Orion pulls out a grenade, and whispers.

"We'll blow that project sky-high!" he tells starts to set it, and then drops it into the room below. When the two cons see it, they take a step back, and then look up.

"Have fun picking up the pieces!" Orion yells, and then the two get out of there. Galvatron yells in rage as him and Shockwave run for it too. The grenade explodes, blowing the lab to smithereens. Galvatron looks angry, and yells.

"SOMEONE GET THOSE INTRUDERS!" The seeker trio runs after the two, who quickly run for it.

"Any idea where the space bridge is?!" Artemis yells, trying to keep up with Orion.

"Yeah! Head this way!" He yells back, and they run down another hallway.

"Split up and cut them off!" Starscream yells, and the three split up and run down different hallways. At almost every turn, the two seem to run into a con-mostly the three seekers. Finally, the two come to a door, and Orion yanks it open. They then hurry inside and see the space bridge-but before they can do anything, they're surrounded by cons.

"Scrap! Artemis! Run for the space bridge portal! I'll hold them off!" He calls to her. But to his surprise, this is the response he gets:

"No! I won't leave you Orion!"

"What!? But-"

"Orion, friends don't let friends fight alone!" As soon as she says this, her hands start to glow with blue energy. Surprised, she looks at her hands, a look of confusion on her face.

"What's going on..?"

"So I was right-You are the one." Galvatron says, looking royally ticked off, and she looks even more confused. But she closes her eyes, a thought running through her mind:

_I want to fight with him…_

When she thinks that, the glow around her hands becomes brighter, and forms into orbs. She opens her eyes, and calls to Orion.

"Let's do this!"

"Right!" He pulls out his guns, and she starts to fire and form orbs, and he starts to shoot. The cons fire back, and in the confusion of the resulting battle, one of Artemis's orbs, as well as a misplaced blast from Galvatron's fusion cannon, hit the space bridge control console. There's a rumbling noise, causing everyone to look up.

"It's gonna blow!" Starscream yells, transforming and speeding off.

"I think he might be right for once-" Orion begins.

"RUN!" Artemis finishes, and they all run for it, barely getting out of range before the space bridge explodes, taking the whole base with it. Right then however, the other autobots arrive-they had seen the smoke from the lab explosion-and stare at the remains of the base.

"…What happened here?" Omega asks, growling dangerously as he turns to look at the two. They try to explain, and his eyes narrow as he turns to look down at Artemis.

"I suspected it from the start, and now I know for sure-You're the traitor's daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, what?" Orion asks, looking confused, and Artemis speaks up, sounding just as confused.

"What traitor? Neither of my parents know anything about you guys, the cons, or this planet!"

"Yeah, if they did, I'm sure they would have told her! Humans can't keep secrets!" Orion agrees, but shuts up when Artemis glares at him. The prime is silent for a moment, and then speaks.

"You're both wrong."

"Huh?" They both ask, but just then, gunfire is heard- the cons are shooting at them from the remains of their bas. The autobots quickly fire back, only to hear Omega call for a retreat. They transform and drive off, Artemis having quickly climbed inside Orion's vehicle mode.

"After them!" Galvatron roars and the seeker trio transforms to their jet modes and roars after the autobots. Artemis looks out the back window of Orion's vehicle mode though, and gasps to see the three jets chasing them-admittedly at a very low altitude.

"Uh-oh…Orion, don't look now, but dumb, dumber, and dumbest are chasing us."

"Got it! You hear that prime?" He asks over the radio, there's a crackle of static before the prime responds.

"Indeed. Twintwist, Orion, split up."

"Yes sir!" Orion responds, but there's only silence from Twintwist as he swerves left down another pathway. Orion swerves right, and Artemis falls sideways, hitting the seat.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Artemis!" Orion, driving at high speed down the street as a few surprised transformers leap out of the way, responds.

"Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick again."

"Are seekers chasing us?" He asks, and she peeks out the back window again.

"Skywarp is."

"He'll be easy to shake off! Hang on!" He responds with a snicker, and speeds up. Skywarp keeps up the chase though, but isn't watching where he's going. Soon, he gets quite a shock when he flies right into the top of a really tall building, snapping one wing off in the process, sending him crashing to the ground.

"…Wow, you weren't kidding. But can you slow down!?"

"Sorry!" He says, slowing down as he contacts Omega.

"Sir, we've lost Skywarp."

"Good. Head back to the base, and this time don't do anything stupid!"

"Yes sir."

"I mean it Orion!"

Elsewhere, with Twintwist, he's being chased by Thundercracker, who is chasing the mostly-silent autobot through the streets.

"You know wrecker, I don't want to kill you, you are the last of your kind after all, but I have my orders, and plus, you can't fly." The jet con says, and then fires a missile at the autobot, who swerves to the side just in time, causing the missile to blow up a section of the street. Thundercracker is blown back by the explosion, and Twintwist pours on the speed to get away before he recovers.

The three autobots and single human meet up back at the base and head inside, only to find Perceptor staring at a screen with a worried/horrified expression on his face.

"Perceptor? What is the matter?" Omega asks, walking over with the others right behind him. Ravage is sitting by Perceptor's foot, whimpering, and Artemis starts to pet him as Perceptor points to the screen.

"I managed to hack into the decepticon news channel, and, well…watch." He tells them, and they all turn their heads to the screen as big purple letters with the decepticon symbol next to them appear. They're in Cybertronian, so Artemis can't read them, and Perceptor reads them out loud in English:

"Rouge autobot captured."

"Oh no!"

"Scrap!"

As the autobots curse and Artemis looks on worriedly, the message vanishes, and a crowd of Cybertronian citizens is seen, with Galvatron addressing them in a strangely calm tone of voice, but insanity can be heard under the mask of calm.

"Dearest citizens of Cybertron, we are here because one of the members of the war criminals known as the autobots has been captured. Thundercracker! Starscream! Bring him up here; I intend to make an example of this autobot!" He orders, and a green autobot, arms bound by energy chains, is dragged up onto the platform, wounds dripping that pink fluid.

"Oh no…it's Skids…" Orion whispers and Artemis shuts her eyes, not wanting to see what happens next.

"Any last words autobot?" Galvatron asks, and the autobot smirks weakly.

"Someone's gonna kill you for this, and his name's Omega."

"Silence!" Galvatron roars, and fires his fusion cannon, tearing a hole through Skid's chest, the pink fluid spraying everywhere.

"Let this be a lesson to all you autobots out there!" Galvatron roars, but right then, the connection cuts out, and Omega slams his fists down on the table.

"NO! It's all HER fault!" He roars, and then storms from the room, and Orion follows quickly. Once they're gone, Artemis opens her eyes and looks up at Perceptor.

"Was he talking about me…?"

"…I know what he's talking about, and he isn't."

*Orion's Pov*

My name is Orion Pax. But I guess you know that already, huh? But anyway, I'll get on with it. I hurry after my leader, worried and confused. Her? Who her? Did he mean Artemis? I catch up with him in a part of the base I don't normally go into, and I reach for his shoulder.

"Sir? Are you all right-" I begin, but I get cut off when he suddenly turns.

"Why did you follow me?" Surprised, I start to stutter.

"I-ah-I-I was just concerned sir-"

"…You want to know what I meant." He says, looking right at me.

"…Yes sir." I reply, and he is quiet before sighing.

"Very well, you might as well know. Follow me." He says, turning and heading further into the base. I follow him quickly, curious. Eventually, we enter a room I had never been in before. He heads to the back of the room right away, to where a large computer is. He types in a code, and the voice of the computer is heard.

"Accessing file: Traitor." I walk closer, only to hear a voice clip start to play.

"My name is Omega Prime, and Cybertron has been lost to the decepticons, all because I trusted a human-the human techno-organic Toni. She betrayed us by telling the decepticons the location of our base, and they struck in the middle of the night-killing most of our troops. Galvatron then took over, and no one stood up to him…now we must fight in hiding, the few that remain. I swear as long as my spark beats, I will never trust another human being, techno or fully organic!" With a click, the clip ends there, and I am quiet as I take in what I just heard.

"So that's what happened…"

"Yes. So now do you understand?" He asks, face stoic and cold.

"What makes you think the traitor is Artemis's mother?" I ask, and he turns back to the computer, and a video clip comes up. A teen female human is seen, which is Toni as a teenager, who seems normal at first and looks much like Artemis, but suddenly, waves of blue energy explode from her boy, demolishing everything around her.

"Whoa!" I exclaim, taking a step back.

"Toni was a human techno-organic created by the decepticons, and has seemingly the same powers as Artemis." He replies, turning off the clip and turning to me.

"How they did that I will never know, but it seems she helped them create Artemis, then bolted."

"I don't mean any disrespect sir, but just because she is Toni's daughter doesn't make her like her. Please sir, give her a chance." I say, but before he can answer, his communicator suddenly buzzes.

"Omega!" Perceptor's voice calls over the link, sounding frantic.

"I've detected an autobot signal in the pits outside the city!"

*Nightbird's Pov*

As I wander the halls of our temporary base in my-rather lovely I might add-beast form (I'm one of the rare transformers with a beast mode-the rest died out ages ago), I can hear Starscream, our traitorous-not to mention idiotic and egotistical-2nd in command, shrieking about something. All of a sudden, I hear a thud, and I snicker, sighing with relief, Galvatron must have gotten sick of the seeker's constant complaining. I know I did a long time ago! But just then, I hear our leader yell.

"Nightbird! Get in here!" I sigh, it must be another mission. Why do we still have these with most of the autobot scum gone? I brush away the feelings of annoyance, and transform back to robot mode as I walk into the main room.

"Yes my lord?" I ask, my optics wandering the room, landing on Starscream, who has a dent in his armor where Galvatron hit him.

"I want you to accompany Starscream and Skywarp on a mission." Galvatron responds, and neither of the two after mentioned seekers look very happy.

"What! Why do we have to take HER?" Starscream demands, Skywarp nods in agreement.

"She's half organic!" I glare at them for a moment, and then roll my optics.

"I suggest you two shut up, or you'll end up looking like the autobot Lord Galvatron sent to the scrapyard today." I tell them, and they quickly go quiet. I then turn to Galvatron, who looks rather amused, and asks about the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

*Starscream's Pov*

As the female turns to our 'beloved' leader to ask about the mission, I, Starscream, am seething with anger. How dare she! Who does she think she is? I am air commander Starscream! She is a mere half-organic beast! But suddenly, I feel Thundercracker, my trinemate, tap me on the shoulder.

"Commander Starscream? We should probably go unless you want to be beaten into slag again."

"Oh, yes, of course." I say, and we three leave the room. We walk through the halls towards the exit, passing many a mindless drone on the way. You see, that fool Galvatron seems to think that the drones can find the autobot base, but if I were leader-

"Commander Starscream! Do you even know the way to the Pits of Iacon?" Nightbird suddenly snaps, and I turn and glare at her.

"Of course I do! Do YOU?" I ask, despite not having a clue which way to go. She rolls her optics with a sigh, and nods.

"Yeah, you go to the outskirts of the city, turn west, and head that way for twenty clicks. Why do you ask if you already knew?"

"Uh, I just wanted to see if you knew!" I respond.

"Whatever." She says, walking ahead, and my trinemate turns to look at me.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"Hey, you weren't paying attention either." I accused, but we hurry to catch up with Nightbird. Soon, we reach the pits-enormous holes in the surface of Cybertron, and no one knows how deep they go. Nightbird pulls out a signal tracker, and goes to the edge of each pit.

"Why are we just standing around waiting?" Thundercracker complains, and I give him a look.

"For Primus's sake, this is faster than having to search all of them!" Before he can answer though, the tracker suddenly beeps loudly.

"The autobot must be in this one." Nightbird comments as we walk over, and I snort.

"No, really?"

"Shut up Starscream." She replies, turning to her beast form. This comment makes me furious, and I grab her by her beast mode's tail.

"Hey! Put me down this instant!"

"You half-organic wretch!" I rage, and then throw her over the edge of the pit. We hear her fall for a while, then nothing.

"You do realize Lord Galvatron's gonna be furious with you." Thundercracker comments as we start to climb down the edge of the pit, but I snort.

"I'll just tell him an autobot did it!"

"What if she survived?"

"Are you nuts? Not even she could survive that long of a fall!" I reply, and we continue our decent in silence. Much, and I mean much, later, we reach the bottom.

"About time, let's find that autobot, capture it, and get out of this Primus-forsaken place." I say, but suddenly hear a click, followed by a voice I don't recognize.

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

*Twintwist's Pov*

Hey. Name's Twintwist. Autobot. But I'll spare ya the details for now and get down to the story.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." I say, stepping out from behind a rock with my gun pointed at the cons, Orion and Artemis behind me. Ya see, after Perceptor picked up that signal, Omega sent us to investigate, and for some reason wanted Artemis along for the ride.

Anyway, when the two cons see us, Starscream shrieks a command to attack, and they both start firing at us. Me and Orion fire back, but Artemis seems to be having trouble with her powers-her hands aren't glowing at all and those orbs she uses won't form. I take my eyes off her and Orion for a moment to fire at Starscream, but hear the sound of running footsteps retreating further into the cave. I don't think anything of it at first, till Starscream says this:

"Thundercracker! Get the human! I'll take care of the autobots!"

"Got it commander!" Thundercracker replies and races down the tunnel after Artemis.

"Scrap! Orion-"

"Already on it!" He yells, running after the seeker.

*Artemis's Pov*

As I race down the tunnel, I'm getting more and more frantic.

_Why aren't my powers working? Is one of the cons chasing me? Where's that autobot that's supposed to be down here?_ Suddenly, I hear metal slamming into the floor of the cave.  
_Scrap! Guess that answers one question!_ I keep running, but suddenly a deafening roar echoes through the cave, and I skid to a stop from surprise. After the roar ends, I feel someone pick me up, and I gasp.

"Hey, it's only me! I used that roar as cover for taking that con out before he could grab you." I hear Orion's voice say, and I relax.

"Sheesh Orion, you scared me!"

"Sorry. Hey, what do you suppose that roar was?" He asks as we start to walk.

"Beats me. Don't we think we should go help Twintwist?"

"Nah, he's a Wrecker. He can take care of himself, and besides, he sent me after you." He replies, and I just nod as I relax in his hand. After a while though, he suddenly stops, and I look up.

"Something wrong?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Maybe it's the autobot."

"No, it sounded more beasty-" He starts to say, when suddenly, a cat-like creature slinks out of the shadows, eyes glowing purple. He takes a step back, looking scared.

"W-what the pit!? That's Nightbird's beast form!"

"What!? What happened to her!?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out! Hang on!" He says, transforming to his vehicle mode. I end up in the back seat as we speed off, and peek out the back window-only to see that the messed up con is chasing us.

"Uh-oh…Orion!"

"Yeah, I know!" He says, pouring on the speed, until we reach a room full of glowing dark purple crystals, and on the other side of the room, blocking the exit, is a white dragon with those creepy glowing purple eyes-and to our shock-autobot symbols on both wings.

"Scrap, we're screwed." I hear Orion mutter, as both Nightbird and the dragon start to advance on us.


End file.
